Terror in England
by mkcomputers
Summary: England fällt die anderen Länder könen nichts dagegen tun.


**Mitternacht, ein kleiner Ort in Virginia, USA**

Die Flüssigkeit im Glas schwappte Bedrohlich als Thomas Edwards auf den Tisch schlug, er konnte Werbeunterbrechungen nicht leiden. Es war Abend er saß nach einem Langweiligen Tag in seinem Sessel und schaute fern. Vor ihm auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand eine eine halbvolle Flasche Bourbon Whisky daneben lag sein gut gepflegter 1911 Colt den er aus Paranoia immer bei sich trug. Die Flasche Whisky war nur Notwendig da das Leben langweilig geworden war seit er für Privatpersonen arbeitete. Meist musste er nur Geld eintreiben der Job war gut bezahlt, nicht schwierig aber sehr langweilig, da die meisten spätestens dann zahlten wenn er seinen Mantel zur Seite schob und man den auf hochglanzpolierten Revolver sehen konnte. Es war schon Jahre her das er etwas Action gehabt hatte, aber er war nach wie vor gut in Form er trainierte regelmäßig auf dem Schießstand und machte auch weiterhin seine Kampfsportübungen.

Gerade wurde von der Werbung zurück ins Programm geschaltet nur um sofort wieder durch eine Sondermeldung der Nachrichten unterbrochen zu werden

_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren guten Abend, wie uns soeben mitgeteilt wurde ist die britische Regierung von Terroristen übernommen worden. Gerüchten zufolge Handelt es sich um dieselben Terroristen die in den letzten fünf Jahren vermehrt Anschläge in Großbritannien durchgeführt hat. Der Name dieser Terrororganisation ist uns nach wie vor nicht bekannt. Ein Sprecher des Deutschen Außenministeriums sagte, das es bereits vor Mehreren Stunden hinweise gab das auf der Insel etwas nicht stimmt. Da inzwischen bestätigt wurde das in England nun Terroristen die Staatsgeschäfte leiten, haben die europäischen Staaten und die USA sämtliche diplomatischen Kontakte gekappt._

Thomas musste Lachen. Da sah man mal wieder die Inkompetenz der Inselaffen nicht mal ihr eigenes Land konnten sie verteidigen! Er schätzte das in spätestenz einer woche würde eine Asylregierung die Nato darum bitten einzuschreiten und dann, dann würde es keine Woche dauern und die Teetrinker hätten ihre Insel wieder für sich, aber das ging ihn ja eigentlich gar nichts an.

**Nicht weit entfernt auf dem Highway**

Zwei Geländewagen des Secret Service fuhren mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit über den Highway. Im ersten Wagen saß Agent Daniel Johnson, er war bereits seit zwei Jahren beim Service und hatte schon öfters Personen abholen und ins Weiße Haus bringen müssen, im Normalfall bekam er eine Akte in der alles stand, Geburtsdaten, Eltern, Geschwister, frühere Wohnorte,eventuelle Verbindungen zu früheren Freunden und ein Grund weshalb diese Person ins weiße Haus sollte. Aber dieses Mal Bestand die Akte nur aus einem Namen und einer Adresse. Was ihn aber an dieser akte am meisten störte war dass auf der Akte fett „top secret" stand. Was war das für ein Mann der ins weiße Haus sollte? Er hatte keine Ahnung ob vielleicht eine Gefahr von ihm Ausging, andererseits war der Befehl eindeutig. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als der Wagen stark bremste und rechts in eine Seitenstraße fuhr.

„Sir, wir haben das ziel erreicht!", meldete sein Fahrer. Daniel war sich da nicht so sicher die ganze Gegend sah sehr heruntergekommen aus, er bezweifelte das sich die Gesuchte Person in so einer Gegend aufhalten würde, dennoch ging er auf das Haus zu dessen Adresse in seiner Akte Stand und läutete. Hinter ihm Postierten sich zwei weitere Agents die im zweiten Geländewagen gesessen hatten.

Die Tür öffnete einen Spalt man konnte ein Teil eines Gesichts erkennen, wenn man die Ansammlung von Narben dort überhaupt Gesicht nennen konnte.

„Sind sie", Johnson schaute vorsichtshalber nochmal in seine Akte um sicherzugehen „Thomas Edwards Captain der US Navy?"

„Ja, Der bin ich", bekam Johnson als antwort „Und wer sind sie Jungchen?"

Daniel zog seine Dienstmarke und hielt sie Edwards vor die Nase und musste sich zusammen reißen Edwards eine enorme Alkoholfahne hatte „Daniel Johnson vom US Secret Service, könnten wir vielleicht ihren Führerschein oder ihren Reisepass sehen? Nur zur Sicherheit!"

„Hm..., Moment...!", brummelte Thomas und öffnete die Tür ganz. Anschließend schlich er richtung kommode aus der er seinen Geldbeutel kramte. Er zog den Führerschein heraus und reichte diesen Agent Johnson.

„So, bist'e nun zufrieden Grünschnabel?"

„Ja Sir, würden sie nun bitte mitkommen sie werden im Weißen Haus erwartet!", sagte Agent Johnson. Wenn dies Thomas Edwards überraschte so ließ er sich es nicht anmerken, denn er meinte nur: „OK, ich muss mir nur schnell was anderes anziehen."

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und wechselte seine Klamotten. Außerdem zog er sich ein Schultehalfter über, in das er seinem 1911 Colt steckte. Am Schluss ein weiter dunkelgrüner Ledermantel und er war fertig zum gehen.

„Also Jungchen wir können!", meinte er in Richtung von Agent Johnson.

**90 Minuten später, Weißes Haus, Washington DC**

Als die Wagen hielten stiegen die Agents aus. Thomas folgte ihnen im schwachen Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung konnte er erkennen das die Überwachungskamera die den Parkplatz überwachen sollte abgeschaltet war. Das war sehr interessant bedeutete es doch das niemand erfahren sollte das er hier war.

„Sir, wir sind am Ziel angelangt, wenn sie nun bitte aussteigen möchten? Wir müssen noch eine ..."

„Danke Agent Johnson, ab hier übernehme ich!", wurde Daniel von einer mit schnellen Schritten heran eilendem Person unterbrochen. Diese Person war Steve Coleman der Stabschef des Präsidenten, Thomas kannte ihn gut schließlich hatte er ihn ausgebildet damals bei den SEALs. An steven waren die Jahre bei der Navy besser vobeigegangen als bei ihm, schließlich hatte er keine Sichtbaren Narben aber Thomas wusste es besser, auch Steven hatte Narben von der Zeit bei den SEALs alledings waren diese Narben im Kopf. Daniel war entrüstet: „Sir bei allem nötigen Respekt Captain Edwards hatte noch keine Sicherheitsüberprüfung."

„Agent Johnson, für Protokoll ich verbürge mich für Thomas Edwards!", wurde der junge Agent von Steven Coleman angefahren, „Und ihr Job ist an dieser Stelle beendet! Sie können gehen!"

Agent Johnson wurde ganz klein und verschwand zusammen mit seinen Kollegen.

Thomas und Steven schwiegen sich an, bis Thomas das Wort ergriff: „Soso, hast es ja weit gebracht seit damals als du bei den Seals warst! Wie kommt es eigentlich dass du dich nicht mehr meldest früher haben wir uns ja noch ab und an auf ein Bier getroffen, aber jetzt hört man nur noch in dn Nachrichten von dir."

Man sah dem Stabschef an das er sich unwohl fühlte so direkt von seinem ehemaligen Ausbilder danach gefragt zu werdenaus diesem Grund wechselte er schnell das Thema: „Wir müssen hier entlang der Präsident wartet schon auf uns!"

Nun war Thomas überrascht, er hatte seit seiner Ankunft gedacht mit Steve den Verantwortlichen für diese Einladung gefunden zu haben. Er wurde einmal quer durch weiße Haus geführt in einem kleinen Büro hielten sie an. Da dieses Büro zwei Türen hatte war es vermutlich das Büro einer Sekretärin, aber das kümmerte Thomas nicht. Steven nahm einen Ordner der auf dem Schreibtisch lag und reichte ihn Thomas. Dieser runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Was ist das?"

„Eine eine Geheimhaltungserklärung die musst du unterzeichnen, bevor du die nicht unterzeichnet hast darf ich dich nicht zum Präsidenten lassen!", bekam er sogleich die erklärung von Steve, „aber frag mich nicht was für eine die Art von Geheimhaltungserklärung hab ich noch nie gesehen."

Das wunderte Thomas, nahm aber den Angebotenen Stift und unterschrieb die Erklärung! Steven nahm die Erklärung und öffnete die zweite Tür und trat in den angrenzenden Raum. Thomas folgte ihm.

„Mr. Präsident, Mr. Edwards hat die Geheimhaltungserklärung unterzeichnet, sie können jetzt mit ihm reden.", gab Steven Auskunft als er die Geheimhaltungserklärung and die Person hinter dem großen Schreibtisch reichte. Der Präsident nickte: „Danke Steven sie können gehen."

„Natürlich, Sir!",damit ging Steve Coleman aus dem Raum. Thomas konnte noch nicht fassen, er war wirklich beim Präsidenten im Oval Office und der Präsident saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn an. Aber hinter dem Präsidenten stand noch eine Person jemand den er nicht aus den Nachrichten kannte.

„Captain Edwards, ich bin erfreut sie kennenzulernen.", begann der Präsident. Thomas der nicht wusste was er sagen sollte sagte einfach: „Sir, eine Ehre ist es für mich."

„Captain sie sind hier weil rein technisch gesehen nicht zu den Streitkräften der vereinigten Staaten gehören und ihren Rang nur ehrenhalber haben. Wir haben einen Auftrag für sie", bei Thomas begannen die Augen zu leuchten, es war schon Jahre her das er einen Auftrag hatte, „vielleicht gehört haben, ist England nun schon seit einigen Stunden unter der Kontrolle von Terroristen. Sie müssten nach England, also hinter feindliche Linien. Wenn sie den Auftrag annehmen, wird Mr. Tanner hier", er deutete auf den Mann der noch im Raum war, „sie einweisen."

Was gab es da zu überlegen, seit er vor fünfzehn Jahren in den Ruhestand gegangen war, war das Leben langweilig geworden. Er vermisste die Gefechte und das Adrenalin im Blut, er hatte versucht etwas vergleichbares zu finden indem er für die Mafia gearbeitet hatte aber es war nicht das gleiche, er sagte zu. Kaum hatte seine Zustimmung ausgesprochen begann Mr. Tanner zu sprechen: „Captain, es sind keine Gewöhnlichen Terroristen die England besetzen, die Informationen die sie jetzt bekommen müssen auf jedenfall in diesem Raum bleiben, verstanden?"

„Natürlich, Sir", er war gespannt jetzt würde er den Grund für die Geheimhaltungserklärung erfahren. Tanner fuhr fort: „Magie existiert! Hexen und Zauberer leben in einer geheimen Gesellschaft auch hier in den USA!", Tanner wunderte sich dies war die erste Person die sich nichts anmerken ließ, was sie dachte. Die meisten waren nach einer solchen Eröffnung schockiert, manche schrien ihn an er solle aufhören solchen Blödsinn zu verzapfen. Der Präsident hatte damals gemeint das wäre ein Gag von seinem Vorgänger und wollte den Secret Service rufen, aber dieser Edwards zeigte absolut keine Regung bis er meinte: „Da ich diese Information jetzt kriege, nehme ich an die Terroristen Zauberer sind. Wer sind sie eigentlich?"

„Ich bin John Tanner Zaubereiminister der vereinigten Staaten.", erklärte er.

So das war interessant es gab also ein Zaubereiministerium. Thomas wurde neugierig und fragte weiter: „Was ist denn die Aufgabe ihres Ministerium?"

„Es ist eigentlich mehr als nur ein Ministerium es ist nochmal ein kompletter Regierungsapparat mit Abgeordneten, Beamten, Polizei und Gerichten.", Tanner fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine braunen Haare und fuhr fort, „In England hat das Ministerium auf ganzer weise versagt. Da aber die Muggelregierung – ", Tanner wurde unterbrochen da Thomas fragte was Muggel sind. , „normale Menschen, Nichtmagier – und die Magische Regierung zeitgleich von Voldemort überrannt wurden ist anzunehmen dass er sich mit Muggelgruppierungen zusammengeschlossen hat."

„Liege ich Richtig in der Annahme das dieser Voldemort derjenige ist der derzeit im Teetrin... äh in England das sagen hat?", wollte Thomas wissen, „Und was mir nicht ganz klar ist was soll ich in England machen?"

Der Zaubereiminister antwortete: „Sie liegen richtig Voldemort oder auch Lord Voldemort ist der Anführer der Todesser, und beherrscht zurzeit England. Sie sollen herausfinden wie Voldemort es gelungen ist ganz Brittanien zu unterwerfen und sich wenn möglich mit dem Widerstand zusammen arbeiten. Wir vermuten das Albus Dumbledore den Widerstand anführt. Ihr Flugzeug geht in zwei Stunden."


End file.
